


Protective

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Rilex - Freeform, Sickfic, mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rian may worry a little too much but then Alex could be an idiot, if he did mean well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

From the moment he woke up Alex had an unsettled feeling in his stomach. He’d felt fine the night before but waking up he felt kind of sickly and worn down. A normal person might think of calling into work and spending the day trying to sleep off whatever bug they’d picked up but not Alex, he had to get to the studio and no stupid sick feeling was going to stop him. It did mean he skipped breakfast though, deciding it would be best to not rock his fragile stomach and just not eat anything. 

By the time Alex got the studio he’d all but forgotten about feeling sick, distracted by the work to be done and seeing his boyfriend. Though him and Rian had been officially seeing each other for a few years they weren’t currently living together as they toured so much that they hadn’t really had time to get it sorted. When Alex walked through the door he went straight to find Rian, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder.   
“Hey Alex,” Rian smiled.   
He put his arms around Alex’s waist and tugged his round so he could look at his boyfriend, his smile turning to a frown.   
“You don’t look so hot, did you not sleep very well?” Rian asked.   
it was known that Alex sometimes battled with bouts of insomnia so it wasn’t unusual for him to have a bad night every now and then.   
“Yeah it’s wasn’t great,” Alex replied, he knew he’d lied but he didn’t want to tell Rian he felt unwell, that would only make him worry or possibly get him sent home and then no work would get done.   
“I’m sorry baby,” Rian said, kissing Alex’s cheek.   
“I’m okay.”  
“If you get too tired just tell me and I’ll take you home okay?”   
Alex nodded and gave Rian a kiss before going to get his guitar. 

The first few hours past alright, Alex was able to get on with his work without too much bother from his stomach. He just beginning a bit crappy and occasionally dizzy, so had taken to sitting down to play his guitar. This went mostly unnoticed by his band members, they were all busy focusing on their own instruments, though Alex did see Rian looking at him every so often. It was typical of Rian to be worried about him, he was a lot of the time. It was mostly down to the fact Alex had a habit of overworking himself and not listening when his body said stop.   
“I’m hungry, is it time for lunch yet?” Jack asked, struming at his guitar.   
“You’re always hungry Jack but it is nearly two, I think that’s time for lunch,” Zack replied.   
“We’ll take an hour break and come back to it?” Rian suggested.   
They all agreed and all got up, Alex was last to head out, wobbling slightly as he went to stand. Rian was right there by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Woah, you sure you’re okay?” he asked.   
“Yeah, yeah, just tired.”  
“Do you want to go home?” Rian asked.   
“Nah, I’m fine.”  
“Okay, let’s go get some food.”  
Rian held Alex’s hand as they walked out of the building why Alex had his arm held protectively around his middle. He was feeling progressively worse, his head was spinning, he was shivery and there was a gross feeling in his stomach that refused to settle. They ended up at a little restaurant a short drive from the studio, everyone ordered food why Alex stuck to a drink. He hoped it was sooth the aching that had devolved in his throat, from illness or singing he wasn’t sure.   
“Not hungry Alex?” Rian asked, looking over at his boyfriend’s lack of food.   
“Nah I’m fine.”   
Rian just nodded and went on to ask about one of the drum parts on one of the new songs. Alex just stared off to the other side of the room, not really paying attention to what was being said around him. He just wanted to sleep but the rest of the day still loomed over him. He did consider asking Rian to take him home but that would mean admitting he didn’t feel well and he didn’t want to worry him.   
Everyone else finished their lunch around him as Alex zoned out on what was going on. It was only when people started standing up that he noticed what was going on.   
“Alex, you in there?” Jack teased as Alex blinked at him slightly unfocused.   
“Yeah, just tired,” Alex mumbled, standing up but having to grab hold of Rian’s arm as not to fall.   
Rian didn’t say anything but held onto Alex as they went out to the car, making sure the tired and rather ill man didn’t hurt himself. Alex hadn’t actually eaten anything during lunch, the idea of food was enough to make his stomach ache and he really didn’t want to throw up. He ended up falling asleep on the way back to the studio, his head resting against the window as Rian watched over him.   
“Alex, Alex, wake up we’re here.”  
“That was quick,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.   
“It’s only a few minutes drive, you sure you’re okay Alex? You look terrible,” Rian symphiased.   
“I’m okay,”  
Rian nodded and helped Alex out of the car. He tried to get Alex to sit out and let the others record but he refused in a typical Alex fashion. Alex ended up stood up with his guitar over his shoulder trying very hard not to collapse, his head was swimming and he could feel his stomach cramping painfully. The song began and Alex completely forgot what he was suppose to do, the chords, the words, any of it. He tried to blink the world into focus but everything hurt and he just wanted to close his eyes, he remembered Rian calling his name but he sounded so far away and then the world went black.

 

The first thing Alex was aware of when he woke up was just how much everything hurt, there was an ache that went from the pounding in his head all the way down to his toes. Neither had the sick feeling in his stomach subsided but he was aware that he was now lying down on something soft and there was something cool on his head, soothing the sticky heat radiating from his skin. Finally Alex cracked his eyes open and saw Rian above him, holding a cool cloth to his forehead.   
“Hey,” he managed quietly.   
“Jesus Christ Alex, you scared the hell out of me,” Rian said, his voice so full of concern he didn’t even sound angry.   
“Sorry,” Alex said, trying to sit up but Rian pushed him back down.   
“No moving, you’ve got a temperature and I bet you’re not feeling so great either.”   
Alex sighed and slumped back onto the bed he was lying on (He didn’t even realise this studio even had beds) he’d tried not to make Rian worry and had instead made everything worse.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was just feeling sick so I didn’t eat and I felt worse…”  
“You didn’t eat? No wonder you passed out, you need to eat baby,” Rian said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s warm forehead.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
“I know but it still scared me.”   
“I’m really sorry,” Alex said as a shiver kept us his arms, he reached to the side to pull Rian into a cuddle but he was pushed away.   
“I’ll be back in a moment, don’t move okay baby?” Rian said.   
Alex nodded and closed his eyes again, he still felt pretty horrible but better now he was lying down and he had Rian looking out for him. His boyfriend returned a moment later holding a tray including a steaming bowl of soup and an aray of medicine.   
“Here you go, this should get you back on your feet in no time,” Rian said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
“I am really sorry about scaring you, are the others okay?” Alex asked.   
“Jack freaked out when you passed out but he’s fine, probably gonna kick your ass at sometime though,” Rian laughed.   
“We both know he’s not capable of that,” Alex said, carefully easing himself up so he was sitting.   
“I think anyone could beat you up right now,” Rian commented as he watched Alex lean back against the headboard, his face pale, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and eyes lined with dark circles.   
“Ha ha Dawson,” Alex replied, his comeback lacking any kind of bite.   
“Ready to have food? I made you soup so it’d be gentle on your stomach,” Rian said, placing the tray on Alex’s lap.   
“When did we have soup?” Alex asked, picking up the spoon.   
“I sent Zack out when I realised you were ill and convinced Jack not to call 911,” he said.   
Alex gave a small smile as he began to eat, the hot liquid already doing wonders for his stomach.   
“Thank you Ri, I love you.”  
“I love you too Alex, even if you do make my worry like someone’s mom.”  
Alex chuckled and finished his soup, pushing the empty bowl away.   
“How are you feeling now?” Rian asked.   
“A lot better thanks.”  
“Think you’ll tell me next time you don’t feel well?” Rian teased.   
“Only if you don’t make me take gross medicine.”  
“Sorry, can’t make that promise,” Rian said, picking up the bottle of pepto still sitting on the tray.   
“Really Ri?” Alex whined, crossing his arms.   
“I’m not having you passed out again, so it’s medicine time,” Rian said, uncapping the bottle.   
Alex didn’t say anything as Rian poured out a little cap full of the pink gloop and handed it to him. As he much as Alex detested the taste of the stuff he took it away, wincing at the taste. He didn’t want to worry anymore than he had done already.   
“Good boy,” Rian smiled, brushing Alex’s sweaty hair away from his face.   
“Do you need anything else? A drink, pain killers, some more to eat?”  
“I’m fine Ri, I just want you,” Alex replied, tugging on Rian’s shirt.   
Rian smiled and leant over to kiss Alex’s cheek. He moved the tray out of the way before climbing in beside his boyfriend, pulling the ill man to his side.   
“You okay?” Rian asked, rubbing a hand over Alex’s back as the man got comfy lying against his chest.   
“I’m okay, glad I’ve got you taking care of me.”  
“Always, just be a bit more careful for next time?” Rian asked, concern lacing his voice again as he played with the ends of Alex’s hair.   
“I promise, I don’t want to scare you like that again.”  
“Good, I don’t want to see you like that again.”  
“I love you Ri,” Alex mumbled, sleep already trying claim him.   
“I love you too Alex, even if you do worry me.”  
Rian smiled to himself as Alex drifted off on his chest, he continued to play with the man’s hair until his own eyes started to fall. The whole panicking about Alex thing had really taken it out of him. He hated when Alex was sick or in some kind of pain and the way he was so bad at admitting it, like he could never let anyone down. He might never learn when to stop but one thing was for sure, Rian would always be there to take care of his Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This was a lovely request by Aliesha, I did change it a little bit so I hope that's okay. I'm sorry the description sucks but I'm really tired and can't think of anything, I'll try and fix it in the morning.   
> Something special coming soon!  
> As always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
